Sam's Passions
by Mana Walker
Summary: AU From Johns Death Sam and Dean drifted apart and only Sam wanted it to stop. What if Dean left Sam to pursue his wishes for a while, leaving Sam in his midst. He thought Sam would be alright, but after an argument Sam thinks he needs to change.
1. Chapter 1

Sam opened the creaky hotel door to find nothing out of the ordinary. Well, almost nothing. The room that he and his brother had checked into three weeks ago, after they left Bobby's. They had stayed there long enough, so after what they thought was the end of their fight, they left to go here, for a case.

They were at Bobby's for three months. Dean worked on the car while Sam solved 46 cases alone, nothing too big. Ranging between salt-burns and demon infestations, Sam worked solo. He was trying to clear his head, Dean said he didn't want to talk. And he had the scar to make sure he wouldn't want to either. But Sam didn't mind, he just wants to be useful. He wanted Dean to depend on him a little. He wanted to make sure he knew he cared.

Sam and Dean were two different types of workaholics. It was simple to focus on one thing for a while, especially for Dean. Sam knew that Dean was disappointed in him, angry at him. He would listen to Deans screaming rants, not defending himself, because he knew. Sam knew that it was his fault their dad died.

It was one particular argument that kept him going, the one that happened right before they left, right before Dean said he was forgiven.

"_You frickin' selfish brat!" Dean raged, "I don't want to talk to you! You don't do anything! You're a selfish freak! I'm dealing fine! And it seems you're doing A-O-K, Right?" Sam sat silent staring at his chest, Dean scowled and continued._

"_You know you're the only one that shouldn't be OK, I mean you killed him! You always argued and it seems you one, cause you're the last one standing! I mean it's like you weren't even his son! So, I'll suffer by myself, thank you very much! I don't need your pity! And I don't want to be around you!"_

Sam changed a lot since that day, he carried his own wait, and as much of Dean's as he could. Sam was alone, but he wanted to make sure Dean wasn't. He ignored Bobby's pestering about how he needed to look after himself to. He had done enough of that. But Bobby didn't see this fight. He was on a job, and all he knew was the previous fights. He talked to Dean and that's how he got them to talk again. Sam was still careful, still looked after his brother. But he was happy.

Dean didn't notice how much Sam had changed, he was focused on himself more these days. He was talking to Sam again, because Bobby told him that they were better together. He agreed, he listened and now they were together. He still desired a break though, so he did something stupid. He left, without telling Sam in person.

Sam walked through the hotel room and picked up the paper that was laid out on his bed. It was a goodbye. Sam dropped the letter and stared blankly at the bed. Dean left. He was _Alone_. He made Dean leave, Dean hated him. This was about the fight…

It wasn't Dean just wanted a break, but to Sam he changed that day. The only beliefs about his brother being the argument they had before they left Bobby's. He thought now, he was a _Monster._


	2. Chapter 2

*Seven Months Later*

_"You're not my brother!"_

_"You're a selfish brat!"_

_"You killed him! And you're not even his real son!"_

Sam shot up off the creaky motel bed, the nightmare only affected him slightly. He either had these or nightmares warning him with all the people he lost or he will lose if goes near them. It was curse, but he knew he deserved it.

Sam got up from the bed, quickly setting it, part of morning routine. He then walked to the kitchenette and took out the milk, gulping down a cup, he put it back. He walked over to his cobweb, all relating to Azaezal and something else involving him. He wasn't sure what though. Sam had just ended his 1937th case since he started working solo again. He was doing fine, but fines not good enough. Until all the evil was gone, he would not rest.

Sam has always had a passion, whatever he did was powered by it. Right now it was to right his wrongs and to eliminate the evil everywhere. Inside of himself included. Because he was a monster as well.

Sam spent all of his time hunting, planning, and researching. He was either in his motel room, the library or the Road House. He was now strict but friendly. Never allowing himself the comfort of other people presences. He was alone, but he stilled helped others. His virtues were simplified to, _Save as many people possible and Don't get close to anyone._ Sometimes these virtues clashed, when hunters would ask for his help. It always ended with him solving it by himself in the night, leaving a note to tell the hunters it was over with and how to solve it next time.

Sam always ended his letters with his first name, never his last, because he wasn't a Winchester anymore. He wasn't sure if he ever was.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean Winchester is in quite a rut. He just started hunting again, its been six months since he last saw his little brother. He's been looking for him, by tracing his steps as a man with no last name. A lot of stories have been going around about a Sam, but he didn't think they were the same person.

This Sam was much different than the one he remembered. He was supposably distant and very reliable, almost no hunter has had a glance at him. He finishes cases fast, and if its another hunter that called him all he leaves is a note. This really doesn't sound like _his Sammy._

"_**Ring Ring"**_ Deans cell phone was at level eight, so he ran to stop the ringing.

"Hello?" Dean asked, putting the phone closer to his ears.

"Hey boy!" Ellen's sarcastically cheery voice came pouring from the other end of his pre-paid phone.

"Hi Ellen, What's up?"

"Well, I just got a call from Sam." Before she could continue, Dean went bursting in.

"What did he say!? Is he coming by? When?" Dean spoke a couple thousand words a minute.

"Calm down boy!" Ellen shouted, "He'll be here by the mornin' Needs to get some research from Ash."

Dean was excited, he may be able to find his brother finally. Whenever he went to the Roadhouse after getting notice, he waited a while. And when he got there Sam was already gone.

"Okay Ellen! I'll see you and Jo tomorrow then." Dean started packing up his items, including his dads journal. _This is how I found the RoadHouse after I went back into hunting._ He wondered how Sam found it...

**Thank you Everyone! **

**Lots of Love 3 **

**I'll update faster, this one took a little bit...**

**Tell me any suggestions!**

**Love, Mana Walker...**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam opened the bar door to a room full of head-strong hunters. Heading to the counter he gace Ellen a fake smile, knowing she wouldn't know the difference. Ellen returned it with a real one, handing the boy a beer. Sam sat down gratefully taking the bottle from the counter.

Clearing his throat Sam asked strongly, "Do you have the papers for the job we discussed?"

Ellen flashed a grin at the simple eloquence in his speech. It was so much better then how the rest of the hunters spoke. "Yeah sweetheart. I got 'em right here." Better than how I speak, she mentally added.

She passed him the manilla folder, Sam received it gently and started flicking through the papers inside. It was for a vampire nest in Wisconsin.

"Thanks Ellen, this job seems _pretty easy_, so I'll probably be back in a day or so."

Ellen blinked wide-eyed at the boy. "_Easy?_" She snorted, "Boy you are double the norm amount of crazy! This here's a job that'd take a group of hunters more than a week to finish!"

Sam allowed a little smirk to surface. "Well, I'm not like _most_ hunters."

Ellen blushed a little before saying, "Of course! I completely forgot I was talking to _Sam Winchester."_

Sam's smile was obliterated as he flinched. "Where did you hear _that name_ from." It wasn't a questioning tone, more of a demand.

Ellen also flinched back as thoughts of, 'how could anyone hate their last name that much?'

Sams extremely cold voice disrupted her thoughts. "Never mind Ellen. Tell Ash I'll talk to him later, Bye."

She was alarmed. "Wait boy!" Grabbing his arm, he turned to stare at her like she was crazy. "Your brothers coming to talk to ya!"

Sam jumped a bit, he stared wide-eyed at her. Becoming paranoid the only thoughts swarming were, _Dean? What is she talking about? He would never come looking for me...This must be a trap!_

"I need to go!" He shouted turning around and running into Jo. She fell down to the floor.

"Oh god, are you alright?" Sam asked, helping her up from the floor.

She stared at him quizzically and then turned her gaze to her mother. Raising an eyebrow she asked Sam, "Where you rushing off to?"

Sam started on his way again, "Just to solve a case."

Ellen noticed and screeched, "Stop him!"

Jo reached out and held both his arms.

Not wanting to hurt her, he asked, "What are you guys doing?" He spoke in a rather hurt voice.

Ellen responded carfully, "Sam ya got to wait. Your brothers comin' for ya."

**Hello people! And thankyou very much for reading this far!**

**I love all of your constructive criticism and favorites!**

**Your support helps me to write, so please continue!**

**Do you like how its going so far? Huh?**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**Lots of Love, Mana Walker 3**


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean my _brothers_ coming?" Sam hissed out. This was such an obvious trap, there's _no way_ Dean would be looking for _him._

Jo and her mother flinched at the harshness of his tone. "Dean has been looking for you for a little over two months now. He kept trying to catch up with you, but you were gone when he got there."

Sam looked into her eyes and spoke in a dark tone. "I am _Sam_. I do not have a _brother. _Now please, _let me go._"

Ellen's eyes filled with water, "What did Dean do to you?"

Sam's face shot up and his eyes bore into her soul. "It's not what _he did_. It's what _I did."_

Jo hissed out sympathy. Sam was showing emotion, she wanted to see that. But it was all wrong, no smiles, just anger. So much that it could heat up the whole bar for a month. The other thing she noticed was fear. Sam wasn't just shaking with rage. His usually lifeless eyes were also lightened with terror. Blown up and pining. "Sam, whatever you did doesn't matter to him anymore, so it shouldn't need to matter to you."

Sam grimaced. "You don't understand! You never will, this is a trap!"

Ellen gasped, "Do you think Dean's coming after you?"

Sam looked into her eyes, about to reveal the fight, but a friendly shout of his name stopped him from saying anything else.

"Sammy!"

**Sorry for taking so long to put this up! I promise the next one will come sooner...**  
**Well? What do ya think?**  
**Thanks for Reading!**  
**Lots of Love, Mana Walker 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Dean ran inside the bar screaming his little brothers name. He was really excited, he missed his Sammy. When he got to where Ellen and Jo were standing he saw him, tied-down on a wooden chair. "Sam?" He asked hesitantly.

The scowl he received was overly shocking. Sam's face and body was different, carved into pure muscle. Sam wasn't smiling, not at all. His eyes were dark and they seemed ready to attack. Like he was an enemy. "Why is he tied up?"

He looked up at Jo who looked as white as a sheet. She seemed suprised at something, but she still answered slowly. "He was, uh. Trying to leave." She ended with a sheepish smile.

"Oh." Wow this was awkward. He bent down to untie his brother and was shocked when he flinched. "Sam?"

He just continued to glare at him, more fear than earlier. Dean remembered again how much he missed his brothers voice. "Why won't you talk to me?" He said after he finished untying him.

Sam got up from the chair, and Dean swore he was even bigger than the last time he saw him. "There's nothing to talk about."

Now it was Dean's turn to flinch. The smile faded off his face as soon as he heard the venom in his little brothers voice.

Ellen saw the change in Dean's expression. "Of course there is boy! Ya haven't spoken in a while!"

Sam's expression turned smitten. "I guess we haven't."

Dean shifted uncomfortably next to Sam's great stature. He was confused about how different he was acting. "Well Sammy, lets go talk." He added a light smile at the end.

Sam turned his gaze back to his brother, "Yeah, okay."****

Sorry about not updating for so long!  
I'll put the next chapter up a lot sooner.  
Thanks a lot for reading!  
Lots of Love, Mana Walker 3


End file.
